Waiting for your Merry Christmas
by rebecca85
Summary: Can Christmas be saved with a card? Fluffyness ahoy. Pointless xmas oneshot, with shounen ai. BorisYuriy, KaiRei. Implied TakaoMax?


Disclaimer: Beyblade is owned by, but not limited to, Madhouse, Takara and Aoki Takao. As I am not among these, I do not own it nor do I get any profit of this.

This ficlet has been inspired the Dancefloor Saints' version of the Ten O'clock Postman. (Original by Secret Service.) I don't own that either.

rebecca: Since OSC is on hiatus and I got the chance. Huzzah for one-shots!

Summary: Can Christmas be saved with a card? Fluffyness ahoy. Pointless x-mas oneshot, with shounen-ai. YuBo, KaRe, implied TaMa? (Original names)

* * *

**Waiting for your Merry Christmas**

_by rebecca85_

_Ding dong._

The doorbell was followed with a furious thumping of feet from the second floor, to the stairs leading down, and to the front door. Takao had the time to put down his cup of hot chocolate and turn his head towards the hallway with Rei and Kai when the sound of running feet reached the front door. Said door was opened with fervour. Muffled silence followed and the three bladers in the kitchen changed looks.

"Takao-chan! Max and Hiromi came to see you!"

The blue-haired boy sighed to his hot chocolate as Kai smirked ever so slightly behind his cup of coffee.

"I love the guy, I really do," Takao reassured the two other bladers, "but I wish he would stop calling me that." Without waiting for any response from Rei and Kai, Takao rose from his place by the table and went to welcome the 'guests'. Max had already shed his share of winter ware to the closet and was gentlemanly helping Hiromi out of hers. Seeing Takao arrive he raised an eyebrow.

"Do I want to ask?"

The current master of the house sighed again. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately. More often than not after one Ivanov Yuriy had taken residence under their roof.

"Come to the kitchen and we explain. Kai and Rei have also taken refuge in there."

Arriving to the sanctuary of hungry warriors (or grated nerves in their case), Rei was boiling up more water and fishing out cups for their guests.

"Tea?" he asked, ready to take out the necessary blends for their drinks.

"Thank you," Hiromi said as she sat down at the table.

"I'll have hot chocolate, if you please," Max said offhandedly, more interested in the situation in the house, and in Takao. The two boys sat down at the table with Hiromi. Kai was still leaning against the wall, watching with half-interest on Rei's movements as the neko-jin busied himself with the hot drinks.

"So what's the deal?" Max started. "Why is Yuriy opening the door at the Kinomiya residence?"

"You wouldn't believe if I told you, but I'm still going to," Takao replied, heaving another sigh. "He's here hiding."

"From what?" Max asked puzzled, and slightly concerned.

"From who," Takao corrected. "From Boris." Max's brow furrowed even deeper in confusion.

"I don't get it. I thought they were together. Why would Yuriy be hiding from Boris?"

"Well, that's the point even _I_ am not quite following either," Takao admitted. "It has something to do with a fight they had. Yuriy does this often, it seems," he explained tiredly. "They have a fight and Yuriy takes off in a rage. Then, after he has cooled off, he calls Boris and they may or may not make up, depending on Boris and his pacifying skills. This time he ended up here."

"So why hasn't he called Boris yet? Or did their negotiations go that badly?" Hiromi cut in, worried of their friends' love-life. She had been leaning slightly forward the whole time, getting more and more interested by the minute.

"No, it's not that they went badly, and believe me, at this point Yuriy _craves_ to call him. The problem is that he _can't_."

"Why?" Even Max was hanging off of his seat in anticipation. It was always exciting to hear a true story of the Bold and the Beautiful.

"It seems that he broke his cell-phone," Takao lamented, twiddling his cup in his hands, watching the chilled cocoa swirling at the bottom.

"Why can't he just buy a new one? I'm sure he has money at least for that," Max countered, huffing slightly at the stupidity of the whole thing.

"No, you misunderstood," Kai said, joining in the conversation as he went to rinse his empty coffee cup. "_Yuriy_ broke _Boris'_ cell-phone. So now Yuriy doesn't know the number. And Boris never calls to anyone."

"And Boris isn't here in person, because…?"

"He doesn't know if he would dare to show his face yet, as Yuriy hasn't called the green light," Rei said in, placing a hot chocolate in front of Max and some cinnamon tea for Hiromi. "But Yuriy still hopes that he would know, and is the first one at the door in case he will come."

"Well, that _sucks_," Max commented with feeling, drowning his cup of liquid sugar.

"What were they fighting about?" Hiromi suddenly asked, remembering that she didn't know yet. All eyes turned to Kai and he rolled his eyes.

"Boris thinks that Christmas is stupid."

"And Yuriy likes Christmas," Rei finished, smiling as Kai came to wrap his arms around Rei's waist. They stood contently beside the sink as Takao rolled his eyes at their show of affection. By this time he had already gotten very used to his friends' gayness and refrained from muttering the "Get a room".

With these settings they continued to more pacifying matters, like talking about Christmas gifts and how they were going to spend the holiday. They saw the redhead appearing beneath the stairs as Hiromi left for home. When Yuriy saw that no one had come, he disappeared back upstairs to his room, making everyone nervous with his unusual behaviour and sulking.

The next day it was snowing.

When Takao came downstairs with Max in the morning, yawning the remainings of sleep from his system, Rei had cooked for breakfast (or at least he suspected it was Rei, he feared any other possibilities). Yuriy had already eaten and was nursing a cup of coffee as he watched the snow fall outside the kitchen window; his mood was unreadable.

"Mornin'…" Max mumbled sleepily. The two had had a late night as they hadn't seen each other in three weeks and the American had told him all about his vacation in the States till the late night.

"Your father called…" the young Russian mumbled distractedly, while looking out the window as in a daze. This caused little question marks pop from Takao and Max as they blinked at first to each others and then at Rei. "You didn't tell him you'll be staying the night, he was a little mad…" Yuriy continued slowly. "He wants you to stop by today, he'll be leaving back to U.S.A. in the night flight…"

Max pointed a finger to himself while looking questioningly at Takao. The blue-haired blader shrugged slightly and tilted his head in a gesture of 'Yeah, I guess.'

"I think I like your dad… He was very nice in the phone… He told us to have a nice Christmas and even apologized to _me_ for disturbing us while trying to reach you." Then all of a sudden Yuriy turned to look at Max straight in the eye, blue gaze almost piercing in their suddenly clear focus.

"Send him my regards and wish him a Merry Christmas for me when you see him tonight." Undoubtedly completely awake now, Max hurriedly nodded almost standing at attention. Then Yuriy turned his eyes back to the snow outside and he was again lost from the world we know. The two bladers stood for a little while until they were certain they could move again. Silently they sat down almost as not to wake a sleeping wolf, and Rei poured them tea. Takao wondered idly where Rei had been during the transaction but didn't voice it out loud.

"So, where's Kai?" Takao inquired instead, trying to melt the silence that had frozen the whole room. Well, perhaps not Rei but then again, he didn't know where the Chinese boy had been when the icy blue had swept over the territory before.

"He's taking a walk. He became restless after his practice, since there's practically nothing to do," the neko-jin answered, joining them at the table, sipping his tea and starting to flip through a magazine. "He should be back soon…" Almost at these words, the front door banged shut and a shuffling could be heard from the hallway. They only saw a flash of red and noticed a half-filled coffee cup trying desperately to stand upright on the table, as Yuriy ran to the door.

They all waited, looking out from the opening of the kitchen, prepared to take cover if the explosion would go off.

Nothing happened.

Then they heard a delighted squeal of happiness.

Next, Kai walked around the corner and to the room, looking very pleased with himself.

"What did you do to Yuriy?" Takao asked, even if he was afraid of the answer. The redheaded Russian was quiet. _Without_ emitting the 'silent kill' aura that had been grating on their nerves during his stay. Kai's smirk grew wider.

"I gave him a card," he answered simply, obviously enjoying the fact that the three boys were practically ready to torture the rest of the information out of him. "He got a Christmas card," Kai continued, "from Russia."

This time Rei squealed in joy, and ran to give Kai a quick kiss. Then the quartet sneaked to the living room to spy on Yuriy. The boy was curled in a corner of the sofa and was currently speaking Russia in a soft voice to his cell-phone, smiling tenderly while twiddling a card between his fingers.

"What did the card say?" Max whispered to Kai.

"Merry Christmas."

"Only?" Rei wondered.

"There was a number scribbled at the bottom. Nothing more."

"Ohh… I see…" the Chinese blader smiled and leaned against Kai so that he could wrap his arms around Rei.

"What?" Takao asked in a low voice. "What do you see?" Kai frowned at him but rolled his eyes and explained, while watching the other Russian now biting gently the corner of the card.

"First: It was from Boris, no one else would send Yuriy a card _here_ with no sender. Second: He sent it here, signalling Yuriy that he knows where he is. Third: He gave him the new number, leaving it up to Yuriy to call, like they always do. And fourth…" At this Kai smiled slightly and Rei seemed to bury himself deeper into his boyfriend's arms, smiling like he was ready to purr.

"And fourth… Boris sent him a 'Merry Christmas', meaning that they will be celebrating the holiday. In other words, he was apologizing."

Takao and Max formed an understanding 'o' with their mouths in unison as the whole meaning of the card was revealed to them.

"So…" Takao said quietly. "What is he doing now?"

"Yuriy is asking Boris to come here to spend the Christmas."

"Ohh… Wait. Why here?!" Max shushed Takao quickly so that they wouldn't be found. Kai ignored the other's loudness and just gave him a Look.

"Do you really think that after a fight, Yuriy would be willing to _go back_? No, Boris will have to chase him down in order to get their relationship back in order. If he doesn't please Yuriy enough in this matter, it'll be more than a cell-phone breaking."

Takao sighed. He hated it. He actually saw the logic in that. Thus he couldn't argue with it.

"Oh, well. I guess we can handle them," he said, giving in. Rei and Kai looked the slight bit of surprised at the fast surrender.

"Besides," Takao added, watching Yuriy smiling for the first time in the three days he had been in the Kinomiya residence to the phone in his hand, curled in absolute happiness, "even I have to admit that he's really cute like that." The blue-haired blader received three pairs of shocked eyes on him, which he shrugged off like nothing.

"It might actually be fun to have them here. Together." Then Takao took one last look at the blissful Russian and turned back to the kitchen to start off his well deserved breakfast.

* * *


End file.
